


Sink Into Me

by Pico (Picolar)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, The characters aren't really named, but you can figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picolar/pseuds/Pico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another lonely night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer, but here's 100 words

The clock glowed, lighting the room with eerie blue. My hand slid across his back as he lay; he was cold, like ice, as if a corpse was sharing the space with me, but I knew he was even less than that. He had a piercing gaze. The look was lessened by the way I could see through his eyes. The clock glowed, through his head, as I stared into them. I could see everything and nothing. My hand slid across the bed as his figure dissipated into mist. I rolled over and pulled the blanket close. His scent lingered.


End file.
